Where Macey Went
by AgentCatherine
Summary: Cheyenne21 is a regular citizen in Club Penguin. She loves to surf and hang out with her puffle, Sky and her two friends, Rick and Kaitlyn. Her biggest dream is to win the National Surf competition and be able to complete in other servers. But when a bottle floats by while she is out surfing, Cheyenne hasn't a clue what she's gotten herself into when she decides to pick it up.
1. Prologue- Where's Macey490?

**Prologue**

"Cheers!" Chimes several people, upstairs in the Club Penguin Times Newsroom.

The Coffee Shop is closed for the evening but Aunt Arctic is still upstairs hosting a small celebration with her news staff.

"Christmas is so close!" Exclaims one penguin, taking a slice of banana bread.

"Whose turn is it to host the Christmas Eve party?" Asks another, diving into a delicious piece of cake.

"Are we going to have Secret Santa again or just a gift exchange?" Questions a yellow penguin.

"Oooh! Secret Santa! I love doing Secret Santa!" Yells a lime green penguin with a propeller hat..

Another penguin rolls their eyes and takes a brownie from the tray sitting on the table.

"You can never keep a secret, Rookie." She comments, before taking a bite of the brownie.

"Hey! That's not true!" Rookie exclaims, taking offense to that notion. "Remember how I kept that secret about how you hate meat!"

The whole room gets silent. Macey490 shakes her head and sighs in exasperation, as if proving her point.

"You're a Vegan?" Exclaims the yellow penguin, in surprise.

"No I'm a vegetarian," Macey490 corrects.

"Same thing. What's the difference?" Ash128 comments.

"There is a difference," Macey490 snaps. "A Vegan is someone who doesn't eat anything related to animals because they disapprove of animal abuse that's used for manufacturing food products. Vegetarians are people who go on a healthy sort of diet where we don't eat meat and use other substitutes to get protein."

"It's still the same to me," she replies.

Macey490 gives a low growl before deciding to drop the conversation.

"Hey Ashley, this banana bread is delicious." States one of the reporters, taking yet another slice of banana bread. "How did you make this?"

"Oh you know, it's just a family recipe." Ash128 informs, casually.

"It's really good!" Can I have the recipe?" Asks MCarter13.

Ash128 shakes her head with a smile.

"No I can't. There's a secret ingredient in it," she explains,

"Let me guess..." MCarter13 suggests, taking a slow bite of the bread. "It's Bananas."

Ash128 giggles. MCarter13 takes a bow.

"It's Vanilla extract. Isn't it?" A voice in the corner asks, quietly.

Everyone in the room goes silent again and all stare at the purple penguin in the corner, eating a piece of cake.

"How did you do that?" Ash128 admonishes.

"Am I right?" She asks, dismissing Ash128's question. "I guess I am."

MCarter13 smiles, amused.

"Wow! Rebecca, you're amazing!" He state, "how did you figure that out?"

Rebecca shrugs. "It's a gift."

"You just take one bite of food and know what ingredients are used?!" MCarter13, wearing a baseball cap, walks over towards the dessert table.

The he walks back with a snicker doodle and hands it to Rebecca.

"What's in this?" He asks, curious.

Rebecca looks at the cookie before replying, "1/2 cup of butter, 1 cup and 2 tablespoons of sugar, 1 egg, ½ teaspoons of vanilla extract, 1 cup of all-purpose flour, ¼ teaspoons of baking soda, ¼ teaspoons of cream of tartar, and 1 teaspoon of ground cinnamon."

"Holy Smokes!" You did that without even tasting it!" MCarter13 announces, amazed.

Rebecca finally begins to smile.

"Actually...I made these." She confesses, pointing to the label on the bin of snicker doodles.

"Oh," he realizes.

Everyone laughs.

"But seriously though, whose turn is it to host the Christmas party?" Rebecca asks.

"How about Macey? She hasn't gone in awhile," suggest Aunt Arctic who hadn't talked during the whole conversation.

"What? Why me?" Macey490 complains, "isn't it MCarter's turn?"

"No I did it two years ago," he informs.

"How about Ashley or Rookie?" Macey490 suggests.

"No I did last year's." Ash128 answers.

"And I did mine...uh...I don't know," Rookie states, scratching his head.

"Three years ago," Rebecca reminds him. "You did the Secret Santa thing and dressed up as a reindeer."

"Oh Yeah! I did!" He exclaims.

"Hosting parties are fun!" Mcarter13 announces.

"What? Do you not like Christmas?"

Macey490 shakes her head, "no it's not that."

"Well then it's settled. Macey is going to host this year's Christmas party," Aunt Arctic nods.

Everyone resumes their conversations and the party continues. However Macey490 looks on silently before sneaking downstairs and out the shop.

* * *

MCarter13 watches as Macey490 sneaks out of the room. He looks around and notices that no one else has acknowledged it. Rookie is over cleaning up the spilled punch. Ash128 is surveying the goodies still available on the table. Rebecca and Aunt Arctic are conversing with each other about some cookie recipe.

Ash128 is the second to notice that Macey490 is missing. "Hey, where is Macey?"

Then everyone else realizes that she is gone.

"She went to get some air." MCarter13 quickly fills in. "She said that it felt to crowded and stuffy in here."

"She's claustrophobic also?" Ash128 states in shock.

MCarter13 nods.

"Boy, the things you learn about at a party," she remarks.

Macey490 didn't return to the party which ended at eleven. She didn't answer the door when MCarter13 came to check on her. Macey490 didn't come to work the next day and she wasn't home when the police finally broke in. The innocent question from the night before, continued to echo in the minds of the New Staff. Where is Macey490?

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry that I have been away from this for sometime. Within the Radar is being suspended for now because I've been stuck on how to keep the story going. It was going to be sort of like a Prequel to this Story. That being said, I've decided to publish this story now because this may very well be my last story. Time sure flies and I've had a lot of fun writing about Club Penguin but I've been getting very busy lately and so I've decided to end the waiting. What will happen about your other two stories? Well I haven't thought about what to do with them yet. It's possible that once I'm finished with this Story that I may gain some inspiration and motivation to continue with writing here. Until then, Enjoy! I guarantee that this story will be full of mystery, suspense, adventure, and excitement. You won't want to miss any chapter of this! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1- Pizza Delivery!

**Hey guys, here's Chapter one! Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

 **Pizza Delivery!**

The sun is shining brightly and reflecting off the sand. I squint around the beach, looking for the sign-ups for the island's annual surf competition. I've been practicing for this with my puffle, Sky, all summer long. After I signed up, I decided to go for a surf.

"Yo Cheyenne21! What's up?" Greets a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Rick4983," I answer.

I watch as the orange penguin swims towards me with his surf board.

"I see you already signed up for next week's surf competition," he acknowledges.

"Yeah," I answer. "Did you enter?"  
"Of course! You and I both know that I am destined to become the World Champion Surfer!" He boasts.

I roll my eyes.

"Anyway just don't exert to much energy before the heat," Rick4983 advises. "I've seen some of the trick moves you do and that requires a lo of concentration and timing."

"Hm," I respond.

I glance at the dark blue water. While others would think the dark color looks ominous, I always thought of it as peaceful. A small wave passes by us as we sit on our boards. Then I feel something hard and smooth bump into my fin as I lay on my surf board. _Probably just a shell or a crab._

I look to where my fin is and I spot a dark green glass bottle. _Nice, I can't believe that some penguins like to litter._ I grab the bottle, intending to throw it out later. It's not unusual to find garbage strewn about on the beach or floating in the ocean but it still infuriates me. I check my water-proof watch and realize that it's time to head to work.

"I've got to go," I inform Rick4983. "I'll see you later."

Rick waves a goodbye as I swim to shore. I quickly rinse the sand off in the shower and then carry the glass bottle to the nearest trash bin. It looks like a pretty standard wine bottle that was also pretty old and dirty. I could barely see through it. As I look at it, I notice that there's something inside. I shake the bottle and it clinks. _Probably a shell or a rock._ I turn the bottle upside down and let the object fall onto the boardwalk. _What the...a bracelet?_ I pick up the bracelet and examine it.

The chain is tarnished but the small heart-shaped charm remains unaffected from it's time in the sea. I figure the chain use to be silver but now it looks more like bronze. Then I remember that I have to go to work. I toss the bracelet into my purse, throw the bottle in the trash, and then I ran to my job at the Pizza Parlor.

As I arrive, my boss spots me with a sigh.

"I'm not late!" I exclaim and then check my watch. "Er...only by five minutes."

I quickly rush to the back room and change into my uniform. Later that day, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is the Pizza Parlor. How may we help you?" I answer with the standard greeting.

"Uh yes, I would like to order three hot sauce squid pizzas, five regular sauce and cheese seaweed pizzas. And one dessert pizza," the voice on the other end informs.

I quickly jot down the order, repeating it back into the phone.

"Is there anything else?" I prompt.

"No that will be all. Thank you," exclaims the voice on the other end.

After obtaining the customer's address and filling the order, I head out to make the delivery. Normally there's another penguin at the Parlor who's assigned to making the deliveries but they just happened to be on break at the moment. Because of the huge order, I figure that these pizzas are for some party. When I arrive at the house, my suspicions are correct.

I reach the front door and knock as loudly as I can, although I'm sure it is drowned out by the loud music playing inside. As I expect, no one answers. I sigh and knock again. Eventually someone opens the door.

"All right! The pizza's arrived!" A yellow penguin wearing a t-shirt and shorts states happily.

He takes the pizzas inside and then returns with his wallet.

"So how much do I owe you?" He asks.

I check the receipt again before responding.

"One thousand, three hundred, and twenty nine coins," I declare.

The penguin whistles at the huge amount.

"Man! You're wiping my wallet clean!" He exclaims, handing me 1,325 coins. "Hang on a sec."

He leans back into the house until he spots a red penguin.

"Hey Maxie," the penguin yells. "You got five coins on you?"

The penguin, apparently named Maxie, nods and then takes out his own wallet. He walks over and hands me fifteen coins.

"I only asked for five!" The yellow penguin complains.

The red penguin makes eye contact with me and then his friend.

"You forgot the tip." Maxie replies, before walking further inside the house.

The yellow penguin scratches the back of his head.

"I still don't get him," he mutters before realizing I'm still standing at the door.

"What?" He asks.

I hand him his receipt.

"You're receipt," I answer before turning to go.

I make it halfway down his lawn before he calls back to me.

"Hey!" He shouts, "come and join us!"

I turn to reply.

"I can't" I state, politely. "I'm still working."

I quickly turn away bit not before hearing his response.

"Well maybe some other time then!" He remarks.

 _Not likely, pal. We'll probably never see each other again._

* * *

 **Well isn't that interesting. What is a bracelet doing inside of a glass bottle? What is Macey going to do with it? Find out next week, August 20th! Until next time ^-^**

 **RR:**

 **HopeFaith10:** _It was pretty devastating to have the game no longer be playable on a computer. It feels like it's gotten lost in history now. I actually have a lot of ideas planned for this category. It's just a matter of if I'll be able to carry them out. I'm glad you enjoy this story so far. It's been planned out very thoroughly. ^-^_


	3. Chapter 2- More questions

**Hey guys, here's Chapter Two. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

 **More questions needing more answers**

I return to the Pizza Parlor, where I have less than one hour left before my shift ends. Since it gets slower towards the middle of the day, I take out that bracelet and look at it. _I wonder why it was put in a bottle. Whose bracelet is this?_ I turn over the pendent and find the initials, MD, on it. _Who's MD?_

I wasn't sure who the owner was but I'm determined to find out and return this. It must be of some sentimental vale to have been placed in a glass bottle. I sigh. _I should probably hand this over to the police and let them deal with this._ I return the bracelet back inside my bag. _Then again the police are probably buried in more important cases._

That night I took some pictures of the bracelet and made some posters. The next morning, I put the posters around the island. I place one lost and found poster on the counter at work before starting my morning shift. After another long day at work with no answers, I decide to head home and grab my surf board.

"Ready to surf?" I ask Sky.

Even though Sky doesn't really talk, I could see it in her eyes that she is excited.

"All right, let's go!" I announce, once we arrive at the beach.

I swim into the water with Sky, following close behind.

"Hey Cheyenne, wait up!" An orange penguin yells at me.

It's Rick4983 and I notice that he's also carrying a different surf board.

"Hey!" I greet.

We catch a few waves before we decide to just take a break and float on our boards.

"So you found a bracelet," he remarks. "I saw one of your posters while I was at the coffee shop.

"Yeah," I confirm.

"Do you have it with you right now?"

"No, it's at home. Why? Do you know who it belongs to."

Rick4983 works hesitates before nodding.

"Call it a hunch," he suggests.

Rick4983 works as a part-time barista at the coffee shop, as well as interning at the local police station.

"Who?" I ask, interested.

"I want to take it down to the forensic lab to have it tested first," he explains.

"What? Why?" I ask, puzzled.

He looks up at the horizon before answering.

"I want to confirm how old it is. The initials are connected to the owner, right?" He exclaims. "I think...I know who the bracelet belongs to...but I just want to make sure."

Rick's face suddenly turns from an expression of hope to sadness but only for a second.

"Stop by the lab when you can and we'll test it," he adds.

I look at him in surprise.

"Really?" I ask. "Are you sure they'll let me in and see it?"

"Of course," he laughs.

When we reach the shore, Rick4983 hands me a card.

"Just show this to the front desk and they'll let you through," he instructs.

I look at the badge, which says visitor's pass.

"Awesome!" I exclaim, like an excited penguin.

Rick just smiles. We say our goodbyes as he heads to work at the coffee shop. Sky and I head home and I start to work on finances. After that, I watch the Night of the Living Shed with Sky and then we both go to bed.

I wake up to a loud thud inside my igloo. I peer at the clock; it's three in the morning. I hear another noise coming from the next room.

"Sky!" I hiss softly, "go to sleep!"

I close my eyes but the noises continue. I'm about to yell at Sky when I realize that she is sleeping soundly in my room, on her own bed. My face goes pale and I sit up. _If Sky is here...then what is making that noise?!_ I quietly get out of bed and make my way to the door.

I glance through the small gap between the door and the wall. _Someone is breaking into my house!_ _Okay Cheyenne, this is not the time to be freaking out._ I take a deep breath and then slink back to my bed, where I left my cellphone on the night stand. Then I dial Rick4983.

"Answer! Answer!" I whisper.

My puffle wakes up and looks at me, confused.

"Hey there this is Rick4983..."  
"Rick! I need your help. There's this penguin and..." I whisper urgently into the phone.

"And I'm not available at the moment. Leave me a message after the beep and I'll call back when I can." The voice recording announces.

 _Rick!_ I decide to leave a message anyway, even though it won't help.

"Hey Rick, It's me Cheyenne." I whisper into the phone, "it's like three in the morning and uh...I thought you'd be home. There's someone in my house...a burglar?...I..."

I head back over to the door and stare at the intruder. My eyes finally adjust to the darkness, but I'm still not able to identify the intruder. I take a deep breath before continuing my message.

"The intruder is taller than me...about your height. They are wearing a black mask...and they're messing up my house. Almost as if..." my voice begins to falter. "Almost as if they're looking for something."

I glance back at my bag and bite my lip. _Could it be...Are you looking for...the bracelet?_ I hurry over to my bag and take out the bracelet. _How did they get my address? I never put that on the poster?_ I freeze when I notice all the noise has stopped. _What?_ I didn't dare check the door. I can just picture the intruder waiting on the other side of the door.

I grab my light weight jacket and put on some sandals. Then I put on the bracelet and I grab Sky. I escape through the bedroom window. Sky is totally confused at seeing me in my pajamas, running for my life, while carrying her. I give her a reassuring smile as we head into town.

"Nice," a stranger says to me with a smile and a thumbs up.

 _What?_ I suddenly feel more self-conscious about what I'm wearing.

"You're rock'in it, girl!" Exclaims a girl penguin.

 _Huh?_ Then I notice that pajamas is apparently an "in fashion" trend. I smile. _I look ridiculous._ I head to the Coffee Shop for no real reason in particular.

"Is Rick here?" I ask the manager.

"He was a few minutes ago but he rushed out with no explanation," he answers.

"Huh." I say in disbelief.

"Would you like something to drink?" The manager suggests, "or perhaps a muffin to eat?"

"No thanks." I sigh, "I'll just read the newspaper and wait for him."

However Rick didn't return and the manager is getting upset.

"Listen." I reason, "I'll fill in for him...you don't have to pay me."

The manager shrugs and gives me some work clothes. I'm thankful for the clothes, so that I won't be walking in my pajamas all day. I explain to the manager that I have a real job that I need to go to. The coffee shop manager nods and then I leave for the Pizza Parlor.

I made it to work on time and began another busy day. I did not want to go home after what happened. My boss is generous enough to let me keep Sky here at the Pizza Parlor.

"Where did you get that?" Asks a cold voice, seizing my wrist with his fin.

"Wha...hey!"I exclaim, jerking my fin back to loosen his grip.

However the penguin continues to hold on.

"I said where did you get this?" The penguin repeats.

"Get what?"

Then I realize the penguin is staring intently at the bracelet, that is hanging on my wrist.

"This?" I ask, "uh..."

I look at the red penguin, trying to read his intentions. He looks sad and angry at the same time. _Wait a second, he looks familiar._

"Maxie?" I state out loud, by accident.

The penguin withdraws his fin in shock.

"Who are you?" He asks, "how do you know..."

He starts to analyze me, making his gaze a little uncomfortable.

"The pizza delivery girl," he recognizes.

Before he could say anymore his friend comes up to us.

"Yo Maxie, enough flirting with this girl." The yellow penguin nods, "you have no sense of taste."

I take a deep breath and hold in my comeback to that insult.

"Let's go!" The penguin declares, dragging Maxie out of the Pizza Parlor.

It's in those few seconds that I discovered that Maxie had some connection to that bracelet that I had found in the sea.

"Cheyenne! Thank goodness you're okay!" Exclaims a familiar voice.

"Rick?" I guess.

I look up to see my best friend, looking at me with relief.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He questions. "I got your message and answered it too late. You were already off the phone!"

"The intruder...did you catch them?" I ask hopeful.

Rick frowns, "no. By the time we got there, they had already gone."

Now it's my turn to frown.

"This isn't good..." I mutter.

"No kidding," he agrees. "Listen you need to come down to the station and file a report."

"Did they take anything?" I inquire.

Rick shrugs, "it didn't look like the intruder did much except break the door handle and mess up the place. Still you should probably go home and check before filing the report.

As Rick and I head back to my house, I fill him in on what had happened that morning.

"I should have left my cellphone in my apron," he stammers.

"it wasn't our fault," I insist.

When we get back to my igloo, I gaps at the mess. _This is going to take forever to clean._ I spend the whole rest of my day going back and forth between the police station and cleaning my igloo. Rick helps me clean and even fixes my door. It's nighttime by the time we finish.

"Listen...you shouldn't stay here tonight. They may come back," Rick announces in a serious tone. "I'll have someone watch your igloo tonight."

I nod.

"But what happened to 'burglars never striking the same place twice?'

"That's only in the movies" he smiles.

So I sleep over at a friend's house but then the very next morning, I go back police headquarters to get some answers. I look at my wrist and sigh. _Starting with this bracelet._

* * *

 **What's this? Someone broke into Cheyenne's house? Why? Who was it? And does this Maxie character really have a connection to the owner of the bracelet, like Cheyenne is guessing? Find out Next week, August 27th.**

 **RR:**

 **Steven2Desmond. CommSylveon2930** -

 _Well at least your back now. I hope that this story will help make up for things. I'm sure that you will enjoy it. ^-^_


	4. Chapter 3-Macey490 is Dead

**Hey guys, here's Chapter three. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

 **Macey's Dead**

I wait anxiously in the lobby to get to the front desk and show them the pass. The penguin at the desk waves me through and then I walk through the back door. As I walk down the hall, I stare in wonderment at the awesome police life. The convicts. The police. The doughnuts.

"Cheyenne!" A voice calls out, "You came?"

I nod and Rick gives me a small tour of the facility. Rick grins at seeing my eager eyes.

"So do you want to be a police penguin?" He teases.

I look at him and shake my head.

"You know as well as I do that my life is dedicated to surfing," I object.

We both laugh before heading down to the lab. When we got there, another penguin is using the machine.

"Hey Jules," Rick greets here. "This is my friend, Cheyenne."

I look at Rick in shock.

"This is Julia713?!" I exclaim, excited.

The purple penguin turns and smiles. She's wearing a lab coat and her blonde hair hung loose down her shoulder. Rick confirms with a nod and a smile.

"Hi guys," Julia713 greets. "I'll be done in just a minute."

She turns her attention back to the machine. I look at Rick. He looks back at me. I smile. He smiles back. Then I punch him gently on the shoulder.

"Say it" he prompts, knowing full well why I'm excited.

"I FINALLY GET TO MEET YOUR GIRLFRIEND!? AHHHH!" I yell, "man, she's perfect for you!"

Julia713 finally finishes and then we chat.

"So this is the Cheyenne21 that Rick's been talking about?" She asks. "Nice to meet you."

My smile fades and I peer at Rick4983.

"What did you tell her?" I ask him, "you better not have told her about..."

"Have something to drink," Julia713 offers. "I promise that there's no spiders in it."

I freeze and then growl.

"Rick4983!" I shout.

I punch him in the arm. Julia713 laughs as the scene unfolds. When we finally calm down, Rick explains to me how the machine works. I take off the bracelet and then places it in the machine. Julia713 looks at the monitor for the readings.

"Approximately three 3 months ago" she reads.

Julia713 looks at Rick and they seem to have a silent conversation.

"It's possible," she admits.

"Yeah," Rick agrees.

"What is?" I ask.

As if remembering I'm in room, Rick fills me in.

"have you ever heard of a penguin named Macey490?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Oh so you know about that she disappeared about three years ago in December. Reports say that she was last scene at a celebration party in the Club Penguin Times Newsroom." He recalls, "and that the case was closed a year later presuming she had died."

I nod my head slowly.

"I remember," I confirm. "All those missing posters and the newspaper articles."

That's when I fit the pieces together.

"Oh...so you think this bracelet is hers?" I conclude.

I walk over and take the bracelet off the machine.

"We should...probably keep that," Julia713 informs.

I look at the bracelet in my fin.

"I know what you're thinking." Rick states, "But you just can't keep it."

"I wasn't going to," I protest.

Rick sighs.

"Listen whatever reason Macey490 disappeared and that intruder that broke into your house, they are connected." He says.

"Exactly and..."

"And it's dangerous" he adds, interrupting my protests. "You need to let the...more experienced penguins who have the know how in this type of case."

"Leave it to the professionals you mean," I mutter.

Rick puts out his hand but I stand there frozen.

"Cheyenne.:

I look at the bracelet. _What should I do?_ I look back at Rick. For some reason or another, something is nagging at me. I look back at the bracelet, then I put it back on my wrist.

"You said she was dead, case closed" I answer. "But I still intend on finding the owner of this bracelet whether dead...or alive."

Cheyenne21!" Rick calls out to me as I run out of the room.

I finally arrive at the Pizza Parlor where I realize I didn't have work today. I sit at a table and I begin to think about what I should do next. In fact I'm so deep in thought that I don't realize someone's talking to me until they tap me on the shoulder.

"Maxie?" I say, recognizing the red penguin.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or how you know about me." He informs, "but I must have that bracelet. It...it belongs to someone I know...someone...dear to me."

The penguin sits down at the seat across from me. His face searching mine with a desperate plea.

"Maxie?" I repeat, "why? Who is this penguin?"

He looks at me with a broken heart but doesn't answer. I take a deep breath.

"Is it..." I start to say. "Does this bracelet belong to..."

I look at the penguin sitting before me and I know that the answer is yes.

"Macey490?"

The words seem to turn the whole place still, as if Maxie and I are the only ones in the world..

"Where is..."

Maxie breaks out of the daze first and abruptly stands up. His face looks as if he's seen a ghost. He rushes out of the Pizza Parlor before I even finish my question. _Where is Macey490?_

I just sit there, frozen. Then finally the spell breaks. I blink and without a word, I walk out of the pizza parlor.

I didn't go to work the next day or the day after that. I called in sick. I stay home, watching tv and reading magazines. I think Sky is worried about me but I assure her that I'm fine. _His face though..._ I toss around in bed. _He seemed really spooked. It sort of scared me...it was like I could read his mind._

There's a knock on the door but I ignore it. The knocking continued, still ignoring it, Sky answers the door.

"Cheyenne21?" A penguin exclaims, walking towards me. "What's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

I lift my head from my pillow to see Rick standing over me.

"Go away!" I groan and then fall back onto my fluffy pillow.  
Rick puts his fin to my forehead.

"You don't have a fever" he says, more to himself.

Rick looks around and then comes to a somewhat accurate conclusion.

"You're not sick either," he mutters. "have you eaten anything since I last saw you?"

I turn my head so that he can't read my thoughts. He sighs. Then I hear him walk away. I turn back to peek at him. He's in the kitchen with a grocery bag in his hand. Next thing I know, Rick's making my favorite soup, chicken noodle.

Rick returns to my room with a tray, holding a bowl of soup.

"Sit up and eat!" He orders.

I mumble in protest as he sets the tray down.

"I said 'go away" I snap.

Rick shakes his head.

"Not until you eat all your soup," he informs.

I groan in frustration.

"You're so stubborn!" I yell, "why can't you just leave me alone? I don't need your help! I don't need you to take care of me! I'm not thirteen anymore!...Just...GO AWAY!"

Rick just watches me silently and lets me yell some more.

"Why don't you just go ahead and be with your girlfriend already? I mean seriously am I really that much of a burden to you? I...hate you! Just leave already!"

I look over to see Rick, still listening to me.

"Are you done?" He asks.

I let out a big sigh. Rick hands me the tray and I begin to eat.

"Whatever that penguin said to you must have really gotten you all wound up."

"What?" I exclaim in surprise, "how did you..."

Rick flashes me his police badge.

"Oh..." my voice falters.

 _My guess is that Rick probably watched the whole scene play out through the security footage at the Pizza Parlor._ I silently continue to eat my soup. It's so nice and warm, just the right pinch of flavor too. _He always gets it right._

"So Cheyenne21," he starts to say. "About the other day...I started to think about what you said."

 _What I said? What did I say? What did I say?!_ Rick walks out of my room and then comes back with his messenger bag. He slowly dumps out its contents. It's a bunch of folder dividers, stacked full of papers.

"Rick, what is all of this?" I ask, opening one of the folders.

That's when I see a photo of a bright eyed peach-colored penguin staring back at me. The penguin is smiling as if they had no care in the world.

"That's Macey490," Rick exclaims pointing to the photo.

I move the picture away and began to read the first part of the page.

"Case file BFC927, the disappearance of Macey490." I continue, my voice starts to waver. "On Decemeber 1, 2012, Macey490 was at a party at seven o'clock p.m. The party was to celebrate Macey490's successful article that made international headlines. One of Macey490's friends, who requested to remain anonymous, informed us that she had left two hours into the party and had not returned to work the following day. The police checked Miss Macey490's igloo but she was not home and all of her puffles were gone. [3]. The police suggests her friends prepare for the worst. It's been nearly two and a half yeas now, Macey490, if alive, had not contacted anyone or been seen around. January 20, 2015, Macey's family has requested that we remain searching for her. However, we are finding it difficult to find any new leads. The trail is going cold. March 5, 2015, Macey490 is dead. A body was found, washed up on the shore. It has been identified as Macey490. There are some protests that she may still be alive, but that's to be expected when anyone is grieving. Case Closed."

* * *

 **Well that's it then. Macey490 is dead...or is she? What do you guys think? Could the bracelet really belong to Macey490? Did she leave some sort of message or clue behind about her why she disappeared? Find out Tuesday, September 5th!**

 **RR** **:**

 **Steven2Desmond. CommSylveon2930-** _You came up a really good theory._


	5. Chapter 4- More than what meets the eye

**Hey guys, here's Chapter four! Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

 **There's more than what meets the eye**

"Rick4983, why are you showing me all of this" I ask. "I thought you wanted me to give up on finding her."

Rick4983 gives a small sigh and then answers me.

"The reason I'm doing this is to return a favor."

"A Favor?" What favor? You don't owe me anything," I reply confused.

Rick4983 doesn't say anything more as he hands me another folder.

"This is...sensitive material...please be careful with it," he informs.

"What is it?" I ask, opening the folder.

"Information about the case...that's wasn't shared in the media."

I look through the papers to find contact information and a lot of other details that were not in the police report.

"I don't get it." I mumble, "these don't make any sense. How come this contradicts what's in the police report?"

Rick4983 watches me in silence, as I read the report.

"Wait a second," I state.

I slowly make an unbelievable conclusion. Time seems to slow as I continue to flip through the pages.

"Rick4983?" I ask, just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" He answers, slowly.

I pick up the folder and take out all the papers. Then I show him what's inside folder.

"Yes?" Rick4983 asks again.

"What is this?" I question, "where did you get this folder?"

Inside the folder is an official stamp with the letters E.P.F. printed on it. Rick just smiles and then takes my empty bowl of soup down on the side table.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make that connection...but what am I saying? Of course you would." He exclaims, going around my questions.

"Rick4983?"

"Yeah...I know, we need to talk" he sighs and then looks at my empty bowl of soup.

"However today's not that day...and I promised to leave after you were finished eating your soup."

"Rick! Hang on...now wait a second!" I jump from my bed and run after Rick as he walks out the door.

"Just hold on! I..."

I fling open the door and step outside. Rick4983 is no where to be seen.

"That's impossible!" I gaps, "...he can't..."

I quickly scan the snow. There's no footprints leaving the igloo. I sigh and then close the door. I walk back to my room and then look at the folder. My eyes land on the stamp. _EPF...what does that stand for?_ I start to look for any clues about the EPF in the papers with no success. _No, I've got to focus. I've got to find Macey490._ I pick up the first report and reread it.

"Entry 1: Macey490, age 23, disappeared after leaving the coffee shop Friday evening. A penguin, close friends to her, tells us that she left after being chosen to hold the annual Christmas party. [Will look into possible run away motive]" I look at Sky and then back at the paper.

"Entry 2: claims that Macey490 has been spotted in the forest. [Will check lead]. Many are saying that it's Macey490's ghost. Question...where is she now and why did she disappear. Entry 3: Macey490's puffles have been found. They were taken to a friend's igloo. Entry 4: Macey490 may still be alive, we found something that belongs to her. Her friend confirms that it's hers. Entry 5: It's been a while but we have decided to close the case to the public. This case is getting dangerous. Entry 6: A body washed up on shore. It's...it's one of us... Entry 7: Macey490's friend refuses to let the case closed. However they don't realize that we have taken over the case and that has it become highly classified. [Note: keep an eye on this penguin, he may interfere]. Entry 8:..."

The entries just kept going but they all pointed to the horrifying truth. Macey490 may still be alive but whoever the EPF are, they want to keep that fact a secret. _Why would they do that? What exactly is the EPF? What is their motive behind all of this?_

The next day, I decide to visit the Club Penguin Newsroom but no one seems to around. _Strange, where is everyone?_ I am half tempted to look around but I decide against it. Then I head over to the last sighting of Macey490, the forest. I didn't expect to find anything, considering the sighting took place several months ago.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asks as I turn the corner.

"Huh?" I answer, then recognize the voice. "Maxie? What are you doing here?"

"First off..." the red penguin informs. "Don't call me Maxie."

"Well then what do I call you?"I ask.

The penguin hesitates before answering.

"Max," he states. "You can call me Max."

"Okay and my name is..." I start to say but then Max pulls me behind a tree.

"What the...Max?" I ask but then he signals for me to be quiet.

That's when I hear footsteps approaching.

"You are being followed," Max whispers.

The footsteps pause for a second. Max grabs my fin.

"Follow me but step in my prints," he informs. "and quietly!"

The crunching of the snow is agonizing as we start to walk. We hear the footprints start to follow.

"The tree" he mutters, only audible to me. "Do you trust me?"

Max looks into my eyes and reads them.

"I'm going to climb that tree," he exclaims. "You have to keep going until you reach the dojo."

"The what?" I ask.

"The dojo...Really? You've never been there?"

"No, I haven't even heard of it."

Max sighs.

"Just keep going straight, then run. You'll see a big tall building. Go inside and stay there until I get there. You'll be safe. Now go!"

I quickly start to walk deeper into the forest. One things for sure, Max climbed into that tree without making a sound. I start to run and I don't look back. I finally reach the tall building that Max described.

There are penguin statues there, almost like they were guarding the entrance. I knock on the door but no one answers. _Okay?...Uh...what now?_ I sit by the steps and wait. That's when three penguins wearing strange costumes arrive. They chat excited and then enter the dojo without even knocking.

I shrug and I stand up and open the door.

"Ha fire beats water!" Yells one of the penguins, talking to his opponent.

"No, fire beats snow, dummy" the other remarks. "My water beats your fire."

The orange penguin shakes his head.

"No fire heated over 212 degrees Fahrenheit can evaporate water. Ergo...I win!"

The pink penguin rolls her eyes. _No wonder no one answered the door...it's way to noisy in here._ I quickly dodge a fireball that is heading in my direction. It surprisingly doesn't damage the wall as it makes impact.

"Sorry!" Yells a dark blue penguin, running over. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I..."

"Hey Jlance920, we aren't finished yet!" Interrupts his opponent, a little annoyed.

Jlance920 throws me another apologetic glance before returning to the mat. I sigh. _What am I supposed to do now? Max told me to wait for him...but for how long?_ I just sit in the shadows and I begin to watch the other penguins as they play...practice something. _I don't even know why I'm here._

About an hour passes and I'm still waiting in the dojo. _I'm worried._ I stand up and start to head for the door.

"Are you going to train, young grasshopper?" A calm, elderly voice asks me.

I shake my head as I turn to face the grey penguin.

"No, sorry." I reply, "I'm not interested in this."

As I leave the dojo, the grey penguin says one last thing.

"You're always welcome here, Cheyenne21."

I turn around but the penguin is gone, as if he vanished into thin air. _I don't understand where Max has gone._ Fearing that he got into trouble on my account, I head back into the forest. That's when a fin grabs me...and I scream.

"Stop it!" A familiar voice shushes, "it's just me."

I look at the penguin and then sigh with relief.

"I thought you were...I'm just glad that you aren't..." I stare at him in question. "Are you all right? Who was following me?"

Max looks at me before he talks.

"When you left, I climbed up the tree to catch the intruder." He begins to recall.

*Flashback begins

Max jumps out of the tree and tackles the penguin.

*Flashback ends

"So who was it?" I ask, nervously.

Max continues to stare at me as if trying to read my mind.

"It was a tourist" he informs, "the penguin was new to Club Penguin and was lost. So I apologized."

*Flashback begins

"You?!" Max exclaims in both surprise and rage, after recognizing the penguin.

The penguin smiles. Max punches him in the face.

*Flashback ends

"Did he say why he was following me?" I question.

Max nods.

"Yeah, they did." He replies. "They got lost while trying to explore the woods. They overheard us talking and tried to see if we were friendly or not, and then ask for directions to the path back to town."

*Flashback beings

"What are you doing here?" Max snaps, "why are you following her?"

"The same reason you are" the penguin announces.

Max gets a shiver down his spine as those words are spoken. The penguin laughs softly.

"She's somewhere safe." Max states, "you can't reach her."

The penguin gets up and turns around, but not before leaving this final statement.

"But not for long," they correct. "Besides how could you know what you do not?"

"What?" Max demands, curling his fin into a fist.

The penguin just laughs and then disappears into the shadows.

*Flashback ends

"So that's all?" I ask, kind of disappointed. "A lost penguin was following me?"

Max nods.

"What? You expected something more?" He asks back, as if reading my mind.

 _I kind of did._ I sigh.

"Well I should go" I announce, starting to walk back to town.

"You shouldn't...You shouldn't go home," He advises.

"What?" I inquire, turning to face him once more.

Max avoids eye contact with me as he answers, "go stay with some friends for a few days...Just promise me...that you won't spend the night at your igloo."

He finally locks eyes with me and I can read his thoughts.

"I promise," I confirm before he lets me leave.

I don't know why...but I have this strange feeling that Max was lying to me...but why?

* * *

 **Uh oh...what's going on here? What does E.P.F. stand for? Is Rick4983 a part of it? And...what's up with Max? Why did he lie to Cheyenne? What's going on? Macey490...might not be dead after all?! Find out what happens next, September 10th.**

 **RR:**

 **Steven2Desmond. CommSylveon2930 -** _I'm glad your mind has been blown...but I don't think it will stop there. You're coming up with interesting theories. *shrugs* who knows..._


	6. Chapter 5- Important Talks

**Hey guys, here's Chapter Five. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

 **Important talks**

I call my friend, Kaitlyn5203, again and ask if I can stay over for another few days. Thankfully, she says yes. I don't like to inconvenience her like this but it can't be helped. I sigh as I return home to gather a few things before going over to her place. Sky also came along, where she could play with the other puffles.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you like this," I apologize to my best friend.

"There's no need besides you've already explained the situation to me and I'm happy to help" Kaitlyn5203 offers. "By the way, the surf competition is in like two days, right? Are you excited?"

I nod but then start to panic.

"Ahhh!" I need to get practicing again!" I exclaim, "I've been so focused on this bracelet that I totally forgot!"

I grab my board and start for the door when Kaitlyn calls me.

"Cheyenne, it's already dark. You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

*Sigh

That night Kaitlyn5203 and I stay up until eleven to just catch up and talk.

"So how's Rick4983?" She asks.

"He's fine. He has his final exam next week to become an official police officer."

"That's cool. Are you two dating yet?" Kaitlyn5023 prompts, curiously.

I laugh.

"Nah" I reply, "he's dating Julia713 right now."

"Julia713?" She repeats, confused.

"Julia713 is one of Rick's co-workers at the station. She works in the forensics department."

"Oh" Kaitlyn responds in surprise. "Man, I always though you and Rick might end up together one day. You guys are both so close!"

I just smile, acknowledging Kaitlyn's teasing.

"No, I'm serious." She declares, "I was hoping you two would become a thing."

"A thing?" I repeat, jokingly.

Kaitlyn5023 rolls her eyes and sighs in exasperation.

"You know what I mean," she insists.

We both start to laugh. True, I may know how Rick always wakes up at 5:30 and how he makes his breakfast wrap. I know where he goes after work and what he does when he comes home to play video games. He knows everything about me as well. He knows what my favorite ice cream flavor is, when I'm in a bad mood, and what I like to do in my spare time. He even knows that I set three alarms in the morning. We're very close friends but we've never once talked about liking each other more. We're more like...brother and sister. He and I have known each other since I was thirteen when I first arrived at Club Penguin.

"So, do you have any other crushes on people?" Kaitlyn5023 intrudes.

"Why are we talking about this stuff?" I ask.

Kaitlyn5023 shrugs, "I just feel like it."

"Well I don't really have any right now," I answer. "I've been to focused on my surfing to get caught up in that kind of nonsense."

"What about that penguin at your work place? You know...the one who always wears a baseball cap?"

I roll my eyes. Even though Kaitlyn5023 has already graduated high school early, she still acts like a little penguin who's boy crazy.

"NickWalsh48?" I confirm, "nah not really interested."

Nickwalsh48 is actually a very nice green penguin. He seems to be a little shy though and he stays in the back of the Parlor making the pizzas.

"Okay, okay enough about my love life, how is your college courses?" I answer, switching the subject.

After about an hour or so, we decide to go to bed. The next morning, I go into work. I make about nine deliveries today because the delivery penguin called in sick. Finally my shift ends and I head down to the beach to surf.

The waves seem pretty calm today which is both nice and disappointing. I can't really practice any of my tricks except balance on my board. Rick doesn't show up but I suspect that he's just busy with work.

I float on my surf board, looking up at the blue sky and I begin to think about everything that's happened to me. I raise my fin and examine the bracelet again. Suddenly an unexpected force knocks me off balance, and I fall into the ocean. I quickly swim up and grasp my board.

"Rick!" I yell in surprise.

Rick grins.

"Why are you just laying there?" He questions, "shouldn't you be practicing for the competition?"

"The waves are small," I coin as I get back onto my surfboard.

"So?" He shrugs, "this is the perfect time to create some new surf tricks."

As if to prove his point, Rick paddles farther into the ocean, surfs a wave, and lands a triple flip. I slow clap as Rick swims over to rejoin me. He laughs and then we both start to practice for the competition. Later that evening, we both went down to police headquarters where Rick picks Julia up from work. Then we all go out for some hot chocolate.

After a nice long chat, we part ways. I arrive at Kaitlyn5023's igloos. It's late so I sneak around quietly until going to bed. The next morning I decide to go for a jog with Sky. _Today sure is a nice day for a jog._

"Hey!" A voice greets.

I stop and turn around to see Max coming over to talk.

"Hi Max!" I reply with a smile. "What's up?"

"Listen I know you have no way of knowing if you can trust me or not but..." he hesitates before continuing. "I really need you to give me that bracelet."

"Why? Why is it so important to you?" I inquire, finding myself staring at the bracelet that's on y wrist.

"I already told you.."

"That's not enough. Anyone could come up and say that just to get the bracelet."

Max looks at me and then down at the snow. He sighs and then takes on a serious tone.

"December 1, 2012 Macey490 disappeared while attending a party to celebrate her latest news articles about the missing crabs that got attention from the police. The article was what lead the police to an even bigger situation."

"So? Anyone could have..." I start to argue but he cuts me off.

"I'm the one responsible for her disappearance." Max reveals, "I could've stopper her that night. I could've asked her what's wrong when I saw the look in her eyes. I should've told everyone in that newsroom...when she left."

* * *

 **Hm, I wonder what Max is going to say? Find out September 16th!**

 **RR:**

 **Steven2Desmond. CommSylveon2930-** _Who knows what's up with Rick or Max? They both seem to up to something._


	7. Chapter 6-Christmas Memories

**Hey guys, long time no see! Who knew that school would through a gazillion projects and tests at me all at the same time?! Anyway, I'm back now- Here's Chapter six. Enjoy ^-^**

 **Recap of Chapter five:** _After some suggestion from Max, Cheyenne decides that it's safer to spend a few nights at her best friend Katelyn's igloo. They spent the first night going down memory lane and talking about boys. The next day,Cheyenne and Rick practice some tricks for the surf competition. The following morning, Cheyenne wakes up early and decides to take a jog. That's when she runs into Max who tells her that he really needs Macey490's bracelet and that he is responsible for her disappearance._

* * *

 **Christmas Memories**

"What I am about to tell you next, is something that I never revealed to the police." Max announces to me, "it didn't seem to matter at that time. But first, do you work for the Everyday Phone Facility?"

I shake my head.

"Interesting," he mutters. "Anyway, Macey490 isn't someone to just run away without a very good reason for it and she isn't the type to just get kidnapped either. She's a black belt ninja and has collected all three elements: fire, water, and snow. She also isn't one to stay quietly in the background. My point is, Macey490 isn't dead and I think that I can prove it."

I look at Max in shock and doubt. _Could what he was saying_ "Max, I..."

Before I could even finish my sentence, Max cuts me off. "My full name is MCarter13. I worked with Macey490 years ago and I'm also the anonymous friend who assisted the police in the investigation."

I bite my lips as my thoughts swirl around inside my head. MCarter13 shakes his head, sadly.

"There is one fact that still bothers me to this day. It's a tiny fact so unimportant that I didn't even bother to tell the police."

There is a sudden pause as if MCarter13 is trying to build up the suspense or if what was coming next is almost too painful to recall.

"What?" I finally inquire, "what is it?'

MCarter13 inhales sharply as if gathering his strength.

"Her face," he reveals. "I can still remember what I read on her face moments after she left the party. She looked as if she was saying goodbye to everyone for the last time and then she glanced down at her phone and then walked out the door."

"You saw her leave?" I announce in shock.

MCarter13 nods his head.

"And I was the only one who actually did. We had just finished talking about the year's upcoming Christmas party, it's something our news staff did, and it was Macey490's turn to host it. That's not the reason why she disappeared though," he insisted. "There must have been something else...and..."

I study the penguin in front of me. He looks more vulnerable than he probably would have liked to show me, or anyone for that matter.

"Max...if you want to stop" I exclaim, concerned about his current mental condition.

"No...I have to say this now or I won't ever say it at all." MCarter13 states, "besides I have to have that bracelet."

I look into his eyes, worried as I try to discern the truth.

"I believer you" I interrupt him again.

"What?' He exclaims, confused.

I take the bracelet off of my wrist and put it in in his fin. The red penguin stares down at the bracelet, now in his possession, and closes his fin around it.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

I nod my head.

"Yeah," I confirm.

He gives a sigh of relief and his frail state suddenly disappears.

"You have no idea how important this bracelet is." MCarter13 informs, "how much it means to me."

For a moment his face looks scary but then he resumes to his normal self.

"Macey490" I start to ask, switching the conversation a little. "Is she...er...was she your girlfriend?"

"...She isn't" he admits. "Not anymore."

After a long pause, MCarter13 finally takes a step backward.

"I...I've got to go," he stammers before taking off.

I stand there by the snow forts in a daze. _I gave him the bracelet but do I really trust him?_ I shake that thought away. _No, I do believe him. What he said was true._ I glance down at my wristwatch and realize how much time has passed.

"I've got to get back to Kaitlyn's" I say to myself. "I need to get to work."

I hurry back to Kaitlyn's igloo and change out of my track suit. Then I hurry over to the Pizza Parlor. Today is a very slow day, not many penguins came in. My boss suspects that it's because of the big dance party over at the Night Club.

"You can leave early today," my boss states.

I hang up my apron and then head back to Kaitlyn's igloo to grab my surfboard and Sky. I head to the beach and start to surf the waves. _And to think, this year's National Surf Competition is going to be held here on this beach in less than twenty-four hours._ I decide to work on my surprise move a little. Rick came to join me a few hours later.

"You've been practicing for hours" he remarks, stating the obvious. "I think it's time we take a break."

I stare back the ocean in desire to continue training. Rick looks at me and laughs.

"Nervous?" He implies, again stating the obvious.

I can only nod my head as we paddle back to shore. If I win this competition, I can move onto the International Surf competition that is being held on the Spanish servers next year.

"Don't push yourself" Rick advises, handing me a bottle of water. "The worst you can do is over exert yourself before the big heat."

I nod again as I stare out at the ocean. Lots of other penguins are practicing for the big day tomorrow. I can already tell by their strategies that most of them won't even make it to bronze.

"Hey, no judging penguins!" Rick warns, noticing where I was looking. "They could be hiding their special move from everyone."

I just shrug off the comment and continue to watch the penguins. There's one penguin that I didn't seem to recognize. They were a grey color, no...silver, and they had a nearly perfect form while balancing on their surfboard. _Ooops...I said that too soon._ I wince as a wave crashes into the silver penguin's board and they lose their balance. _They must be a rookie at this. Everyone knows that you don't surf that close to the edge of a wave._

"That's enough surfing for today," Rick announces, snapping me back to where I am.

"What?" I ask, disappointed.

"You're done as well," he answers.

"I can still work on..."

Rick shakes his head. "No, you're not. I know you too well. You're going to over do it and be sore tomorrow."

Rick takes out his phone.

"Hi...yeah she is...will do...okay bye."

"Rick?"

Rick smiles as he looks at me.

"Kaitlyn needs you back at her igloo," he informs me. "She needs your help baking cookies."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Come on, let's go back to Kaitlyn's and back some cookies" he orders.

I growl at him before leaving the beach. _Erg, he's going to pay for this...they both will._ I know from the start that this is a set up. Rick knows how nervous I am and that I will end up over practicing before the competition. Rick and Kaitlyn know me too well as my best friends. Which is both a blessing and a curse.

I spent the rest of the day, baking dozens of cookies. I'm not quite sure why we are baking so many. It's around seven 0' clock at night when Kaitlyn decides that we've baked enough cookies. _I'm never baking another batch of cookies ever again._ I think to myself as I collapse on my bed. I fall asleep only to dream about the strangest thing, baking cookies. It's hardly worth mentioning the details of it though.

I am nine years old baking cookies with my mom. She laughs after I accidentally set the mixer's power to three. She fixes the power and then cleans up the splattered dough. Now we're both laughing as we decorate the cookies with icing. That's when dad gets home and my face lights up.

"Daddy!" I yell, as he quickly drops his stuff by the door.

I run up to him and my dad picks me up and hugs me.

"Look!"I exclaim in triumph, holding a gingerbread cookie in my hand.

It's supposed to look more like a gingerbread person but looked more like a round smiley face.

"Wow!

That's amazing" my dad states, before stealing a bite out of my cookie.

"Hey!" I shout, "that was for Merry Walrus!"

My dad chuckles as he puts me down and then looks at my mom.

"How was work?" My mom asks as dad enters the kitchen.

I couldn't quite hear their conversation after that but then the scene changes. Now my parents and I are sitting around the decorated pine tree in our pajamas. My dad hands me a large rectangular shaped package wrapped in dark green paper. I gleefully open the package and gasp in surprise. It's a brand new surfboard with a pink flower on one side of it.

That's when I woke up. I stare across the room at my surfboard. The pink flower floating on the top. A wave of fear and excitement washes over me. Today is the day!

* * *

 **Wow, a lot of interesting events happened here. First Max is MCarter13 and he told Cheyenne that Macey's disappearance wasn't just a fluke! Then Cheyenne reveals bits about her past** _Cheyenne lives alone but her parents have been no where to be seen till now. I wonder what happened to them._ and **the surf competition is finally here! Find out what happens next, this Sunday, November 5!**

 **RR:**

 **Steven2Desmond. CommSylveon2930-** _Your theory continues to intrigue me._

 **read noob-** _I apologize, but this story has actually been written ahead of time. In fact, the story is written on loose leaf paper that is laying in a binder on my shelf. Normally, I like adding other people's penguins into my stories on short notice but this story in particular already has a set cast of characters and storyline. If I continue writing after this one is over, I will consider putting in your character then._


	8. Chapter 7- Surf's Up or Surf's Down?

**Hey guys, school's been out for a few weeks. I'm going to try and focus more on my stories. Enjoy ^-^**

 **Recap of chapter** 1-6:  
 _While surfing with her close friend, Rick4983, Cheyenne discovers a bracelet inside of an old glass bottle. Determined to track down the owner, Cheyenne continues to run into a red penguin named Maxie who seems to have a connection with Macey the owner of the bracelet. Someone breaks into Cheyenne's house, prompting Cheyenne to stay at her other best friend's house for a few days. Max tells Cheyenne about his past and how he believes he's responsible for Macey's disappearance. Before Cheyenne can focus on finding Macey, the server's National Surf Competition is here._

* * *

 **Surf's Up or Surf's Down?**

"And today looks like a great day for some surfing!" Exclaims one of the mc's at the National Surf Competition.

"It sure is Tim. The sky is clear with the high temperature of around 76 degrees Fahrenheit and the low of around 63."A simply perfect day for someone to break a record." Agrees the other mc as the two penguins sit in the watch tower, overlooking the beach.

"And now for a few worlds from our sponsors," Tim adds, before an advertisement for puffle shampoo comes on.

"Nervous?" A familiar voice asks me as I put my number on the front of my shirt.

"Yeah" I admit, as I take a look at my competition.

A purple penguin with her brown hair in a ponytail waves to the audience with a smile. _Rachel1494, returning champion of last year's nationals._ A light blue penguin flexes his muscles as fan girls approach him. _DavidM23, an emerging movie star actor and third generation surfer in his family._ There are a lot of other well-known surfers and between those penguins and the newbies...I'm somewhere in the middle.

My focus suddenly turns over towards the newbies. I watch as the silver penguin that I saw yesterday, begins to wax their board. They look up as if to take a quick break and then they spot me. Our eyes meet and they give me a friendly smile. Embarrassed, I quickly look away.

"Don't worry about it," Rick reassure me. "You're going to do fine. Besides you've got that special trick up your sleeves."

I nod. _I've made it this far...yes, I can do this._ In this competition, only the top three make it to the Internationals..and I have a lot of competition to beat. The competition is split into two groups the intermediate and advanced sections. These are based on your standings from previous competitions. I am in the advanced section. This is honestly my first time making it to the advanced level. Rick has been in the advanced section for several years. In fact, he is the one responsible for my knowledge on surfing.

"I sure hope so" I whisper to myself.

I'm sure other places do surf competitions differently but for our place, that's how it is. The advanced section is the real competition. It's going to take several hours before it begins though. The intermediate section begins their competition but before I can even watch the first wave, Rick suggests we go for a walk.

"We should keep ourselves warmed up for our competition," he informs.

I nod, still feeling jumpy. Rick gives me a reassuring smile and then we head off onto the boardwalk.

"I hate waiting," I state as we walk. "It just builds up the tension."

Rick nods.

"I'm sure you're going to do just fine," he remarks.

"Says the penguin who hasn't ever made it past the first heat," I smile.

"Hey!" Rick snaps, "just relax. I promise, you're going to do well. When You're out there on the wave, it will just be you and the wave. Don't think about the competition. Just focus on what you planned to do."

"Yeah," I remark.

After ten minutes or so, we head back to the beach. I watch as an orange penguin on their wave as they attempt to do a snap maneuver. _Nice, they did it without falling!_ I smile. It is almost lunchtime when the advanced section starts. I watch as the first waves commence and then by some chance both Rachel and David are in the same heat. _This is going to be epic._

Everyone watches as the two surfers start to paddle out into the ocean. A medium size wave approaches but neither one dares to ride it.

"What are they waiting for?" Someone asks.

That's when I feel it. The wind is picking up. _Uh oh...I know what their waiting for._ I glance over at Rick, who's staring intently over the horizon. Some penguin gasps and I snap my gaze at the waves. A huge wave is building up and both Rachel and David are racing for it!

"This is major competition right here, folks." Tim announces, "both Rachel and David are racing toward that humongous wave!"

"That's right. Whoever succeeds in catching this wave will get serious points if they can finish." The other mc agrees.

Everyone watches in anticipation as both penguins start to paddle, trying to catch the wave. Now it is only a matter of who gets up first.

"Cheyenne" Rick exclaims, still watching the heat. "Promise me, you won't go for one of those big waves today."

I turn to look at Rick in shock. _Why would he say that? Catching a huge wave would definitely boost my score._ Rick doesn't give me any reason so I'm left confused. I look back at the ocean. Both surfers get up on their surfboards, however Rachel stood up seconds before David. So he, sadly, had to forfeit the wave or gain penalty points.

"Looks like Rachel1494 has caught the wave first. Now let's see what performance she has to offer," the second mc declares.

I watch as Rachel starts off with an easy re-entry maneuver followed a tail side trick. She does a few more ticks before ducking into cutback. I marvel at her amazing performance, it certainly is nothing like my intended performance. A few minutes later, another wave comes but it's not as huge as the first. David takes this one and he starts with an Alley oop followed by a floater.

I'm impressed that he started off with such a difficult move.

"He's got great balance and speed when he started off," Rick remarks.

I nod as I continue to watch his surf. I'm very impressed. Once the heat is over, David's score beats Rachel's by one point. A few heats happen before it's my turn.

"Cheyenne" Rick states before I head out to sea. "Don't ride the big waves. You'll fail if you do."

I don't know why but I got angry at that statement. Only moments ago, he was telling me how I was going to do fine. We both know that the only way I'm making it to the Internationals is by catching a big wave! I head out, not looking back.

As I float on my board, looking for the perfect wave, I notice my competition is a bunch of new faces. _Newbies or experienced?_ Determined not to let them beat me, I head for my first wave and no one follows. It's not a huge wave but it will at least help boast my score. I begin with a top-turn and then a snap. I take a deep breath and then continue with a tail side and a cutback. I end my performance with a re-entry.

Other surfers catch other waves but I wait patiently for the perfect wave ad then...it comes. From my viewpoint, I can tell the wave will be at least six feet. I smile, _this is it. This is the one._ I start to paddle and I notice another surfer has also taken interest. _Not today,_ I slowly start to stand but the other surfer is faster. I growl in frustration before leaving the wave. \

The next wave comes and I manage to catch it. It's not as big I want but it will do. I began with a bottom turn followed by a floater. I did a few more maneuvers before I start to count. _One...Two...Three...Four...Five..._ Then I attempt an alley oop...and I land it! I finish and then surf back to shore where the crowd is cheering.

"I told you not to take any big waves," Rick reminds me as I walk up.

"I know but..." I start to reason.

"I'm glad that, that other surfer got it before you did." Rick remarks.

I look at him, no longer able to contain my anger.

"Did you want me to lose? Am I competition to you now?" I yell.

Rick gives me the "just shut up and look" face as he popints to the scoreboard. I look and sea that I have the highest score out of the surfers in my heat.

"I made it?" I exclaim, "I made it to the second round?!"

I smile as I turn to look at Rick. He smiles back and then I remember that I'm supposed to be angry at him.

"Why?" I ask, "why did you tell me not to go for a big wave?"

Rick looks at me a little shocked and confused.

"I thought you knew." He remarks, "you had been practicing that alley oop on the smaller waves, had you done it on a bigger wave that you're not use to...you would have panicked when your timing was off. You wouldn't have landed it."

 _Ohhh...I get it. I'm dumb._

"Sorry for getting mad at you." I apologize, "I wasn't thinking ahead like that."

"That's okay," he answers.

A few more heats and then it's Rick's turn. His is the last heat and then the second round will begin.

"Good luck!" I call as he starts to swim farther into the ocean.

I scan his competition and smile. I already know how experienced Rick is. I know that he can make it. That's when I spot them, the silver penguin. _So they weren't a newbie...but I've never seen them before._ I look on nervously as the heat begins. A few minutes in and I start to realize that something is going on, apparently so does the mcs.

"Whoa dudes, there's some serious competition going on between Rick and that silver penguin." Tim exclaims. "What's his name, Sam."

"I believe it's Dyllan18," she answers.

"No way, man. He's never shown his skills at a competition, why now?" Tim remarks.

 _Yes, why now?_ I glance anxiously at the clock as both Rick and Dyllan 18 are tied at a score of seven. Another wave came but they both don't go for it. A lime green penguin takes it with only 3 points behind. Another wave...and they still don't take it. _What are they waiting for?_

I anxiously look at the clock. _Oh no.._ that's when I see it. A huge wave, just like the one during Rachel's heat. Rick and Dyllan18 both race for it. _Come on Rick, I know you can get it!_ Dyllan18 is up first. My heart sinks. It will take a miracle for Rick to win now. I watch as Dyllan18 starts off with a cutback and then a tailside, followed by a re-entry. I look on as he finishes with an Alley oop. I glance at the board. The only way for Rick to beat him is by doing...one of those flips. Those are nearly impossible and only experienced surfers stand a chance of landing it. I've watched Rick practice the Rodeo flip but...can he land it now?

I hold my breath as Rick waits for the right wave. _He's gonna do it!_ I see Rick's head turn to look at the clock. I do as well. _He's not going to have much time left._ A wave comes but it's not the right one and it's his only chance.

"Don't!" I whisper to myself, wishing that it would carry over to him.

Rick goes for the wave as well as Dyllan18. _Is he trying to throw off Rick's game?_ I watch on anxiously. Rick manages to claim the wave first. _What is he going to do now?_ Rick starts off with a re-entry and then a floater. Rick then does a cut-back maneuver. _No don't...please._ I start to count, knowing exactly what he's about to do. I watch as he flies in the air and begins to the Rodeo flip.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asks Tim.

"Yes it is." Sam confirms.

Time seems to slow and I close my eyes. The timing is just a tad off, he's going to lose his balance. I force myself to look as his board hits the wave. Rick's stance wavers. _He's going to fall. He's not going to make it!_

* * *

 **This is intense! Is Rick going to land his trick? And who is Dyllan18 really? Why did he mysteriously show up to surf now? Who's going to win the National Surf Competition and make it to the International servers?! Find out, June 16th.**

 _On a side note, I know I've been basically a ghost for the past several months. Sorry about that. I promise, I'm trying to make a comeback and keep to a regular posting schedule. It's just been a little difficult with school work, work, and other activities that have been keeping me busy. See you next time, friends!_


	9. Chapter 8-There Are Spies Among Us

**Hey, guys here's chapter Eight. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

 **There Are Spies Among Us**

"And that wraps it up for the first round, folks..." Tim exclaims, "and what an exciting one it was."

The pink penguin, Sam, nods her head in agreement. "It makes you wonder what awesome performances will be made in the next rounds."

"With sixteen surfers left and only four spots to fill for the next round, I'd say we're in for a serious competition." Tim remarks, "and we're off with the second heat of the first round with RobbieZ78, SierraWombatt22, ZekeBob1283, and MarthaX."

The heat began but I'm too busy looking for Rick4983 to pay attention. _Where is he?_ That's when I finally spot him coming up the beach. The silver penguin, Dyllan18, runs up beside him and says something that I can't hear over the noise. They shake hands before Dyllan18 hurries to another part of the beach. Rick4983 frowns before he even notices me walking towards him.

"What?" I ask, "what's wrong? You did great out there!"

I give him a smile of reassurance.

"You landed the move perfectly!"

Rick4983 doesn't respond back to me and instead, he watches as Dyllan18 begins to talk to some penguin.

"Be careful out there" Rick4983 warns me, "the competition is even fiercer from here on."

He leans his surfboard against the wall and watches the heat. _Yes, he landed the flip but somehow Dyllan18 still came on top._ Before I know it, I'm back in the water. I'm up against three other penguins, including Dyllan18. _I can do this!_ Dyllan18 takes the first wave with no competition, it's a relatively small wave. I watch as he still manages to pull off a floater.

The next wave is a fairly decent sized one. Another surfer and I race for it and I manage to stand first. I pull off a few tricks before ending it with a cutback. I catch Dyllan18's eye as I paddle back over to the group. The heat felt like it would go on forever. There is only a few minutes left on the clock, I got out for another wave. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dyalln18 out to get it as well. I manage to get up first and I begin to do my performance followed by a special maneuver.

When I finish my run, I start hearing a loud commotion. That's when I glance at the scoreboard. I'm at the top so far in my heat! I look at Dyllan18 and our eyes meet. He grins. _Oh...that's scary. What is he planning?_ I look back at the clock. There's only one minute left. _I didn't really notice that I had beaten him._ I watch as Dyllan18 goes out for his final attempt. _That's too small of a wave. There's no way he could beat me._

Finally, it dawns on me what he's planning to do. _He's not trying to beat me. He's trying to make it a tie!_ I look on nervously as Dyllan18 manages to stand up and starts his run. He performs a top turn, a snap, a re-entry, and then a tail side. I look at the board and just as predicted...a tie.

"He's pretty clever, isn't he?" Rick4983 remarks as I walk back over to him.

I nod. _Normally ties go to overtime but the judges decided to send us both through to the next round._

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry there's always next year" Rick states as he watches the second heat of the second round.

It's still amazing how I've gotten this far into the competition. The next round after this is the last one. _If I can win it...I get to go to the Internationals!_ That's when I sit down and bite my lip. I look towards the ocean, nervous.

"Are you nervous?" Rick asks, sliding down to sit beside me.

I just nod.

"Just relax and stay focused." Rick advises, "don't worry about the competition or the clock. Just give it your all out there."

I nod again, still scared. Rick4983 sighs.

"You know, after this is over I have someplace we should go." He reveals.

"What?" I ask, suddenly forgetting about the competition. "Where? Tell me?!"

Rick4983 laughs at my puppy dog eyes. "not until after the competition."

 _Aw...why not now?_ Rick4983 continues to laugh as I try to think about where we'd be going.

"And this is it the final round. Here are our surfer finalists; Rachel1492, SierraWombatt22, Dennis, Cheyenne21, and Dyllan18." Tim announce excitedly.

"The winner will represent our server and go onto the Internationals." Sam informs, "surf safe and let the final round begin!"

 _This is it._ I say to myself. _The moment we've all been waiting for._ I look at my competition and I see Dyllan18. _The moment I, Cheyenne21, win this year's National Surf competition._

I glance at the horizon and then take a deep breath. _This is it. The final round._ The clock began and the first wave surfaces. We all race to get it first. Rachel gets the wave and begins with an Ice Breaker. Then she does surf fever, a lazy wave, and then a Backflip. I'm impressed.

The next wave comes and SierraWombatt22 get it. She does the following tricks; surf fever, grind, spin, and lazy wave. I manage to get the third wave and I start off with a coastal kick. Then I do a back stand, front flip, and then a spin. The competition is pretty fierce but the time was up before I even realize it.

"And the winner of the National surf competition this year is..." Tim announces with a dramatic pause. "Dyllan18!"

 _Whoa! Dyllan18 won? No one's even seen this penguin before and now he shows up?_

"Who is this guy?" A familiar voice states my thoughts.

"Hi Rick," I greet as I walk up the beach.

"Hey there" he replies, "you really did a great job out there."

"Thanks," I say, halfheartedly.

Rick looks at me and then grabs my fin.

"Let's go," he exclaims.

"Go where?" I ask.

"Back to Kaitlyn's" he answers with a smile.

We arrive at Kaitlyn's igloo around six o'clock in the evening. The igloo is pitch dark inside.

"I guess she went to bed early" I suggest to Rick as I unlock the door.

We both step inside as I flip on the light switch and Rick closes the door.

"SURPRISE!"

"What?" I exclaim in surprise.

That's when I notice the party decorations.

"Oh," I state. "What's this all for?"

"Why for you guys of course," Kaitlyn answers

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why? We didn't win."

"So what?"

Rick spies the foot table and drags me over to it. I survey the wondrous dishes, all of my favorite! I watch as Rick picks up a Jell-O pinwheel, his favorite. I decide to enjoy this party while it lasted. It won't be long before it has to end.

"So Dyllan18 is going to the Internationals," Kaitlyn finally converses.

"Yeah," I confirm.

"That's a bummer. I was so sure that it would be one of you guys."

The night lasts longer than I expected. Exhausted, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I wake up to frantic knocking at the front door. I grumble but I don't get up. It's Kaitlyn's house anyway, she should be the one getting it. I hear scuffling come from another room and then voices. Then I hear my bedroom door slam open. Now wide awake, I sit up and see Rick standing there.

"Uh..." I mutter at him.

"The bracelet" he announces, "where is it? I don't see it on your wrist anymore."

"Uh...huh..." I mumble.

"Kaitlyn5203 scolds Rick for intruding and drags him out of my room. I get up and quickly change into some casual clothes. When I enter the kitchen, I find Kaitlyn5203 making pancakes. Rick4983 is sitting at the counter, nervously.

"What's up?" I ask.

I watch as Rick's eyes dart to my bare wrist.

"Where's the bracelet?" He asks.

"Why do you need to know?" I answer back.

Rick fiddles with his fin.

"What's going on?" I inquire.

"That bracelet." He begins to answer, "it's important."

"How so?"

Silence.

"Tell me!"

Rick hesitates before saying anything.

"It's difficult to explain."

"So?"

"And it's technically top secret."

"Don't you trust me? I can keep a secret."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Rick4983 insists.

"Try me," I remark.

He sighs and then looks at where Kaitlyn5203 is standing, still flipping pancakes. Kaitlyn stares back at him in worry.

"Don't tell her," she warns.

"I have to," he answers back. "The bracelet is important."

Kaitlyn5203 sighs and goes back to flipping her pancakes.

"Whatever happens next is going to be your responsibility," she remarks. "Are you willing to take the fall?"

Rick looks back at his fins.

"Guys? What's going on here?" I ask as if announcing that I'm still here.

Rick makes eye contact with me. _It feels like he's trying to look into my very soul._ Shivers are sent down my spine at that thought.

"Remember when I showed you those case files on Macey490's disappearance," He asks me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"You made a connection to..."

"The EPF," I finish. "Yeah but it's just a phone company. Why bring it up? Why would they cover up the fact that Macey490 may still be alive? In fact, how would a phone company even have the power to manipulate the police like that?"

"Well to be fair, the EPF didn't manipulate the police," Rick defends. "We took over the case."

"Why would the Everyday Phone Facility be interested in a missing person's case?" I remark, "wait...what do you mean by 'we'? You work there too but what about your job at the police department?"  
He nods silently. "Yeah, I work for the EPF. I also work at the police department as well. It's like my cover."

"Your cover?... Okay, so you work for the phone company," I state."What's the reason for not telling me that? It's no big deal."

"Actually it is," Rick admits.

I sit down as he reveals a secret that he's kept from me for years.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone or repeat what I'm about to say next."

"Uh...promise" I confirm.

"The Everyday Phone Facility is actually a front to hide the real organization. The one I work." Rick4983 states, "the Elite Penguin Force. Kaitlyn and I are two of possibly hundreds of agents."

He observes my reaction before continuing.

"Macey490 was also an Elite Penguin Force agent."

* * *

 **Macey is an EPF agent. Interesting...what are the circumstances surrounding her disappearance? Rick and Kaitlyn are agents too?! What is going on? Find out what happens next, June 23rd!**


End file.
